The devil himself
by Degenerate X
Summary: When Gabriella's is kidnapped,Troy is blamed for a murder he did'nt commit,and is given two days to come up with 20 million dollars to save Gabriella,unable to turn to the police,he'll have to fight to save her. One chapter left!
1. Friends to the end

Well I was bored,so I started listening to Aerosmith,and I got a great idea for a fic...but then I forgot it so I wrote this...

It's been three years since the movie,everyone is graduated,Troy and Gabriella have been going out since the 10th grade,they live together in an appartment.

It was a cloudy Saturday,Gabriella was under the weather,so Troy had left to go pick her up some medicine.

"Ummm,do you have anything for like...flu symptoms?'' Troy asked the pharmacy clerk.

''Yeah,try isle four.'' Said the girl.

''Thanks.'' Said Troy,walking away.

Meanwhile,

''This the place?'' Asked a tall tan man,standing in front of Troy and Gabriella appartment complex.

''This is it.'' Said the other man.

''Ok,let's do this.'' He said.

''Which appartment?" He asked.

"673." Said the other man.

''Ok,let's do this.'' He said.

Gabriella lay on the couch,half asleep,the T.V still on,the dim lights,flickering off her,and her blanket.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

She jumped up.

''Who...who is it.'' She asked.

''Landlord.'' Said the voice on the other side.

Gabriella made a confused face,the landlord had never came to their door like this before,but she shrugged,and opened the door.

''Yes.'' She said.

''Gabriella Montez?'' The man asked.

''Yes.'' She said sniffling.

The man shoved her backward,and walked into the appartment.

''What are you...'' She started,but he but his hand over her mouth,stifling a scream.

''Put the letter where he can find it.'' The tall man told the shorter man.

The man pulled a vile out,and pured the contents onto a rag,which he shoved into her face,she tried her very hardest to get push him away,but it only took about five seconds for the chloroform to knock her out.

''Everything set?'' He asked,picking up Gabriella's unconcious body.

''Yep,there's no way he could miss that.'' Said the other man,pointing at the T.V screen,which had the letter taped to it.

''Perfect,man,your a freakin genious.'' He said.

''Well yeah,why do you think the boss put me in charge?'' He asked grinning.

''Ok,now put her in the bag.'' Said the man.

The other man stuffed Gabriella in a black trash bag.Both men were dressed as trash men,and were driving a garbage truck.

''Ok,time to take out the trash.'' He said.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

''Oh crap.'' One man said.

''Hey Gabbi open up,it's me,Chad.'' He said.

''What do we do?'' The shorter man asked.

''I don't know,your in charge,remember?'' He said.

''Damn it Jerry,think.'' He said.

''Screw you Steve,I'm hiding.'' He said.

''No no,we have to take him out." Jerry said.

''But the boss said...'' Steve started,but Jerry cut him off.

''Screw the boss,we gotta take this prick out.'' He said.

''Ok,hide over there.'' Steve said,pointing.

He pulled Gabriella out of the bag,and layed her on the floor,then he walked up to the door,and unlocked it.

Chad opened it,and walked in.

''Hello.'' Said Chad,stepping inside.

''GABRIELLA!" He cried,running to her.

The second he bent over to check on her,something bashed him in the back of the head.

He fell over her,bearly concious.

"Is he dead?'' Asked Jerry.

''I don't think so.'' Steve said.

Suddenly,Chad kicked Steve in the knee,causing him to fall over.

''AHHHHHHHH,GET HIM.'' Steve shouted,grabbing his knee.

Jerry charged at Chad,but Chad ducked under his punch,and kicked him in the stomach.

Jerry fell over.

Chad was right about to stomp his head,but Steve pulled out a silenced 9mm(in case your...retarted,that's a handgun).

He pointed the gun at Chad's back and pulled the trigger,Chad fell next to Gabriella,a bottle of medicine rolled out of his pocket.

''Ok,now lets go.'' Said Steve,pulling himself up.

They stuffed Gabriella back into the bag,and leaving the appartment.

45 minutes later...

Troy walked up the stairs,a small bag containing a bottle of medicine in hand.

He tried unlocking the front door,he tried to open it,but he had only relocked it.

''That's weird." He said,unlocking the door.

''Gabbi,I'm home,I got you...what the...'' He said,looking at the way things hsd been knocked over,he stepped inside,and saw the note on the T.V.

He reached for it,but at that moment,he saw a site that will forever leave a crack in his very soul,Chad was laying on the floor in a puddle of blood.

''CHAD.'' He said,running to his fallen friend.

"Chad,come on,wake up.'' Said Troy,rolling his friend over.

"Gab...Gabriella?'' He whispered.

''No man,it's me,Troy.'' He said.

"T...Troy,they...'' Chad said.

''They what?'' Asked Troy,eyes full of tears.

''They took her...'' He said.

''They took Gabriella?'' Asked Troy.

Chad nodded.

''Where?'' Asked Troy.

''I...I don't know...I'm sorry.'' Said Chad.

''It's ok,it's ok,just rest,your going to be ok.'' Said Troy.

''Just...just...I need...water.'' Said Chad.

Troy sprung up and grabbed Chad a bottled water,and dialed 911 on his phone.

''Hello 911 emergency."The operator said.

"Hello,my friend's hurt.'' Said Troy.

'"Ok sir,what's wrong with him?'' She asked.

''I think he was shot.'' Said Troy.

"Ok,I'm sending a ambulance your way now.'' She said.

"Thank you.'' Said Troy.

"Sir please stay on the line untill..." She started,but Troy cut her off,"I'm sorry,but my friend needs me.''

With that he hung up.

"Troy.'' Said Chad.

"Yeah?'' Said Troy.

"Troy...you...your my best friend.'' Said Chad.

"And your mine,we've always been best friends.'' Said Troy.

''I know,I just wanted to...to be sure.'' Said Chad."Troy...I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna resy my eyes for a sec."

"No,Chad you have to stay awake,Chad...Chad." Troy tried to keep him awake,but it was no use.

Chad was dead.

Well there you go,review and tell me what you think.


	2. Sharpay and Ryan

Well here's chapter 2...

"Chad.'' Troy whispered.

"Chad,come on man,wake up.'' He said.

Nothing.

Troy cried into Chad's shoulder,this was'nt happening,not to him,his girlfriend was kidnapped,his best friend was dead.

''No,man this was never suppose to happen.'' Troy said.

Sirens could be heard coming from outside.

Troy walked up to the door,he was goig to flag them down when he noticed a gun on the floor,without thinking he picked it up.

By the way,in the first chapter I called it a silenced 9mm,well my friend,Chey(it's pernounced shy) pointed out that you cannot silence a 9mm,but you can silence a 45,so as of now,Chad was shot with a silenced 45.

He walked out of the appartment,and emotional wreck,gun in hand.

''Sir were looking for..." One of the paramedics started,but he saw the gun,and Chads blood on Troy shirt and said to the other paramedic,"Oh my god,page the cops,this guys nuts."

''What?'' Asked Troy.

''Sir please...don't..." The paramedic said.

''Don't what...wait,you think I did this,no no,I just found it,I was at the store,they kidnapped my girlfriend,and shot my friend,I just got some of his blood on me.'' Said Troy.

The paramedics just stared at him.

''Look,my friends dead,he's up hear.'' Said Troy,turning and walking upstairs to his appartment.

The paramedics did'nt ,move.

''Look,I swear,look.'' He said,throwing the gun down.

He walked into the appartment.

Suddenly he remembered the note,he ran to the T.V,and pulled it off.

He began to unfold it,but he heard someone calling after him,he walked out of thr appartment,only to stare down the barrels of two guns.

"Put your hands on your head.'' One of them said.

''I did'nt shoot him.'' Said Troy.

''Sir,we'll be the judge of that,now put your hands on your head.'' He said.

Troy did as he was told,but the second he put his hands behind his head,he jumped through the appartment doorway.

The cops slowly made their way up the stairs,and called for backup.

Troy ran to to the last room in the appartment, he turned and looked at Chad's body and said,"I'm sorry, but I swear I'm gonna bring her back and make whoever did this pay."

Troy looked up took a deep breath and jumped out of the second story window.

He landed in a dumpster.

"Owww, freakin weak." He said, pulling old banana peels and such off of himself.

He pulled himself out of the dumpster and started thinking.

_"I need to find somewhere I can stay." _He thought.

_"Let's see, Taylor's gonna think I killed Chad, Kelsi and Jason are out of town...oh no...OH GOD NO!" _He thought.

_"Well I guess Sharpay and Ryan it is." _He though taking off running.

"There he is." One of the cops said, looking from the window, but Troy was out of sight before the cops were behind the appartments.

Troy was sure that no one was looking for him, but he was keeping a low profile, taking the back alleyway to the Evans appartment.

It was getting dark now, but Troy was nearly there.

He did'nt want to walk all the way through the complex because he was sure that the cops were looking for him.

Luckily there was a huge tree growing by their appartment.

**MEANWHILE**

Sharpay was sitting in her room, watching American Idol.

"Well America, sixty five thousand votes came in last night, and tonight, Taylor...WE INTERUPT THIS PROGRAM FOR BREAKING NEWS." The T.V said.

"WHAT!" Sharpay screamed, shaking the T.V.

"COME ON!" She said.

"...where earlier today local Chad Danforth was visiting his friend when was shot to death, police are not sure what would drive nineteen year old Troy Bolton to shot his "best friend" and kidnap belived to be girlfriend, Gabrielle Montez, he is belived to be armed and extremly dangerous, so please keep indoors untill police apprehend him." The news anchor said.

Sharpays jaw nearly hit the floor, she was eating yogurt, she dropped her spoon on the floor and slowly crawled to the back of her bed and curled up in a little ball.

She was'nt scared, or sad, but shocked, like very very shocked.

There was a small whisper out of nowhere.

"Shar."

"R...Ryan." She called for her twin rother who was building a ship in a bottle in his room, you see Ryan was a perfectionist and just to mess with him, Sharpay bought him a ship in a bottle, and tricked him into starting it.

"Shar, it's me." The voice whispered.

She slowly stood up and walked to the window.

Troy's face appered in it.

Sharpay was frozen, she could'nt even scream.

"Shar, open up, I need to talk." He said.

She just stood there.

Troy opened the window and stepped in.

Sharpay tried to back up, but she ended up falling backwards.

"Shar are you ok?" Troy asked, helping her up.

She just stared at him.

"Well anyway, I was at the store, cause Gabbi was sick, I was getting medicine for her, and Chad came over, someone shot him and now the police think I did it and they took Gabbi, I just need somewhere to stay for now." He said.

She nodded slowly.

"RYAN TROY'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" She shouted at the top of lungs.

"SHAR NO!" Troy said, putting his hand over her mouth.

Ryan was carefully putting the mass on his ship when she screamed, he threw the bottle up in he air and it fell on his foot, shatering, hundreds of shards of glass stabbing into his foot, he jumped up and got them in the bottom of his foot.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" He said, hopping into Sharpays room.

"NO!" She scremed, kicking Troy right in the...yeah, you know where.

She spun around and kicked him there again.

"Ohhh, check please." Troy said, falling over.

Sharpay ran out of the room, stomping on Ryan's foot as she did.

"OWWW, Shar what's wrong?" He asked.

"Troy killed Chad now he's trying to kill me." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"He killed Chad, really it was on the news." She said.

"Look, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding, Troy and Chad are best friend." Ryan said, holding his foot.

"He's dead Ryan and he's in there." Sharpay said, shoving Ryan into her room.

Nobody was in there.

"See, you just had a bad dream or something." Ryan said.

Suddenly Troy jumped in through the window.

Ryan nearly fell, Sharpay screamed and ran away.

"NO NO NO, LISTEN!" Troy said, pulling her back in the room, and shoving her and Ryan back on the bed.

Troy took a deep breath and said,"I was at the store picking up medicine for Gabriella cause she's sick, and she was alone and then somebody broke in our appartment while I was gone, but Taylor sent Chad there with medicine for Gabriella, but when I was gone someone broke in and they shot Chad and took Gabriella and when I got back Chad was alive and I called 911 and they came but Chad died and they thought I killed him and now the cops are looking for me and I just need a place to hide for the night untill I can sort this all out!" He said, gasping for air.

Ryan slowly nodded, he put his hand on his chin a thought for a second, he nodded once, then again, crossed his arms and said..."Ok...I'm calling the cops."

"NOOO, I DID'NT DO ANYTHING!" Troy said near tears now."And I can't even turn to my best friend, cause he's...gone."

"Oh man, here come the water works, Troy look you can freakin stay, just keep out of my way." Sharpay said.

"Shar no, he's..." Ryan started, but he looked at Troy was honesty was about to cry and said,"You can have my bed." And sighed.

"Thanks you guy." Troy said.

Ryan walked to the restroom to tend to what was left of his foot, and Sharpay shoed Troy out of her room and told him there was a T.V in the living room, and help himself to anything in the fridge, except her kiwi-coconut-strawberry-apple-yogurt.

But food or T.V was the last thing from his mind.

Troy sat down on the couch and pulled the letter out of his pocket, it read,

_Good day Mr. Bolton, I'm sure you would like to know who this is but that's not important, what's important are the ten tons of cement your precious Gabriella's gonna be buried under, unless I get what I want and that's my twenty million dollars, you have three days to come up with it, when you do, come the old East High campus, and if you show up empty handed, god so help your girl, but I'll let her chose, if you show up WITHOUT the money, she can chose between, Snakes, an oven, or my boys could fool around with her and then just shoot her, so good luck Troy, your gonna need it._

It was signed,_ The Devil Himself_

Troy began to shake with anger.

He crushed the paper and threw it against the wall, he buried his face in his hands, not crying, just thinking.

"Ummm, you want a drink?" A voice said behind him, he spun around and Ryan was stading there soda in hand.

"Thanks." Troy said, taking it.

"So...what really happened." Ryan asked.

"I told you, some killed Chad and took Gabbi, and they want twenty million dollars for her safe return, or their gonna rape her, bake her, feed her to snakes, and bury her." Troy said, looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ryan said.

"It's not your fault...it's mine."Troy said.

"No...I'm sure it was'nt." Ryan said.

"She told me just to wait for Chad to get there, but I just had to go, I told her that she looked so sick and needed the medicine now, if I would have just waited, she would be in my arms right now and Chad would still be here." He said.

"No...it's not your fault, there's nothing you can do now." Ryan said.

"Yeah...there is, I'm gonna go get her." Troy said, standing up.

"Troy you don't even know where these people are at." Ryan said.

"Their at the old campus, I have about fifty bucks, I'll round up a cheap gun and I'm going to get my Gabriella back and I'm gonna fill someone full of lead for Chad." He said walking to the door.

"Troy no, stop and think..." Ryan started, but Troy grabbed him by the collar and shouted,"NO I'M DONE THINKING, THEY KILLED MY BEST FRIEND, THEY KIDNAPPED MY GIRL, SCREW THINKING AND SCREW YOU!" He shoved him backwards, Ryan fell over table, he stared at Troy through narrow eyes.

"You know what, IF YOUR GONNA BE LIKE THIS THEN FINE, GO, SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU, I JUST HOPE THAT NOTHING HAPPENS TO GABRIELLA!"

Troy shook his head and walked out of the appartment.

Suddenly Ryan's eyes softened, he just realized that he had just sent his friend to a sure death.

He opened the door, but Troy was gone.

"What happened." Sharpay asked.

"He's gone, he's going to try to save her." Ryan said.

"RYAN, who knows what he could be dealing with, this could be like...freakin Scarface(don't own), they'll kill him." She said.

"I...I know." Ryan said, looking down.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Troy has spent all night rounding up a cheap gun, he bought one from a crack head in a back alley.

Today he was on his way to the old campus, it was halfway across the city and Troy would have a hard time getting to it, but either way he was...

Well there you go, sorry for not updating in a while, it'll be finished by Saturday, maybe even tommorow...if I get a nice number of reviews...


	3. Welcome to hell

Well here's the next chapter I'm just going with the flow and writing this as I think it up, like I usualy planout fanfics, but I'm just making this up as I go, so this could be the last chapter or there could beten more, I'll just have to see,

Troy had spent houres sneaking through town, he had'nt slept in a day and a half, but everytime he closed his eyes he saw Chad laying there in a pool of his own blood and heard Gabriella calling out to him for help.

He was only about two miles from the old campus when someone spotted him.

"Hey is'nt that that killer from the news?" Some whispered.

"Yeah, quick call the cops." Someone said.

Troy darted off running.

"HEY STOP MURDERER!" Someone shouted, chasing after him.

Troy had enough of the murder comments, he spun around and tackled him to the ground.

The guy layed there holding his ribs.

"I'M NOT A KILLER!" He shouted at the masses staring in shock.

He took off running again.

He heard sirens behind him and he juped over a fence and darted through someones backyard, he continued to run trough people's yards as the sirens remained close.

After about twenty minutes he had lost the police.

He stopped to catch his breath when he realized he was almost to the school.

He approached the gates of the school, suddenly images and sounds through his mind.

There was an image of him and Chad when they were little.

"Come on Troy, I told you I was the fasterest." He said.

"Dummy, it's fast-est." Troy said.

Chad tripped and went rolling.

Troy stopped and died laughing.

"You tripped me!" Chad said.

"No, your just clumsy." Troy said.

Chad shoved Troy back and he fell into a pool.

Chad started laughing and Troy grabbed Chads foot and he fell in the pool.

They both started, laughing.

Troy grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry." He said, tears streaming down his face.

Suddenly he looked up, he kicked the gate open and stomped in.

**_INSIDE THE SCHOOL_**

"Umm, boss, Bolton's here." Said a henchman.

"Well well well, your little boyfriend showed after all, how cute, to bad we have to blow his freakin brains out." Said a man, sitting in a chair, Gabriella was tied to a poll a rag stuffed in her mouth her legs and hands both handcuffed behind the poll.

She wimpered as he stroked her cheek.

Troy threw the front doors of the school open and stormed in.

He was expecting to be rushed by gunmen, but no one was there.

Troy drew his gun and looked around.

He slowly approached a door and opened it, nothing.

He continued to walk through the darl school, when he saw a light, he walked towards it and was immediatly shot at, he kicked a door open and jumped in a room.

The gunfire stopped, and Troy peeped through the crack open door, he saw two men approaching.

He slid behind a desk in the room.

"You go in." One of the men said.

One of the men walked in the room, gun raised up ready to shoot.

"Hey I don't think...AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as Troy juped up and emptied the clip in his chest.

He fell back his shotgun falling next to him.

The other guy ran away.

Troy slowly walked up to the guy, he was bearly alive, Troy looked at him, he thought for a minute, he was considering if it was right to leave this guy here suffering like this, suddenly he remembered the way they left Chad.

He took the last bullet in his gun and shot the guy in the knee.

He picked up his shotgun and walked away.

He knew the other guy was close so he had to be careful.

He had the gun raised at all times.

Suddenly a sream of bullets shot at him, he jumped out of the way.

He saw the guy shooting, he shot at his legs.

After about for tries, he caught him right in the shin.

"How did I go from singing and basketball to this?" He asked himself.

He stood up and yet again was shot at.

He rolled behind another desk, and it was nearly blown away, he rolled to another desk, this time there was three men shooting at him.

He slid the barrel over the desk, took aim, and fired.

He hit one guy right in the stomach.

"DAMN, this kids a good shot." One of the guys said.

_"Good thing dad took me and Chad hunting every Summer."_ He thought.

He raised the gun again, but the opposing gunmen had a table flipped over and were behind it.

Troy shot at the table, right when he did, one of the gunmen jumped up and shot at him.

Troy fell backwards, his gun falling out of his hands.

"GOT HIM!" The gunman said.

They were walking up to Troy slowly.

He was laying face down on floor, he was'nt breathing.

"Ha." One of the gunmen laughed.

They turned and walked away.

They were halfway down the hallway when a ballpoint pen stabbed through one of their necks.

The other turned around only to have a fist smash into his face, he fell down and spat up a few teeth, some blood and a chunk of his lip.

Troy kicked him in the face again.

He picked him up and shoved him against the door, he punched and puched the guy in the face, over and over untill he was unrecognizable.

Troy dropped him and walked away...that is before picking up their guns.

He now had a shotgun and pistol.

He shivered as he approached two door's that had the word, _"Hell" _spraypainted on it.

He walked up to the doors and opened them slowly.

There was a desk, on a platform, behind it was a giant glass box, Gabriella was tied to a poll in the middle, of it, behind it was a cement dumptruck.

"Well hello Troy." Said a voice.

Troy pointed the gun straight at the back of the chair which was facing him.

"Well if your gonna shoot, then your little girlfriends, gonna be taking a long nap." He said.

Troy looked down and dropped the gun.

"Have a seat Troy." He said.

Troy walked up to the chair, never taking his sad eyes of Gabriella.

"So Troy, you have my money?" He asked.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO COME UP WITH TWENTY MILLION DOLLARS, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CLEAR A WEEK, BEARLY FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Troy shouted.

"That's not my problem." He said.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

He slowly reached in his pocket and pulled out a handgun he had hidden.

"I would'nt try that." He told Troy, laughing.

Troy made a confused face and wondered how he knew, but he threw the gun down and said,"Please please please, if your gonna kill anyone let her go and take me."

"Sorry, but I have my heart set on her." He said.

"NO, TAKE ME!" Troy pleaded.

"Raise your voice at me one more time." He said.

Troy cluched his fist fist and gritted his teeth.

"Oh and tell your black friend I said hi." He said.

Troy had enough, he flipped the desk over and spun the chair around.

Nothing but a speaker was in it.

Troy turned around, only to catch a lead pipe to the face.

Gabriella screamed through the rag in her mouth and Troy fell over the desk.

"WHAT I TELL YOU!" He shouted.

Troy tried to get up but, the man kicked him in the face.

Troy fell back, nearly unconcious.

This guy was at least seven feet, he had red spikey hair and the the name "SARA" tatooed on his throat, he had a biker vest on and a black bandana, he has full sleve tatooes on both arms.

Troy tried to get up once more, this time, he pulled him up and shoved his face into the glass in front of Gabriella.

She stared at him with eyes full of tears as his blood trickled down the glass.

"G...abbi." He said, before the biker pulled him back and smashed his face into the glass, over and over.

He threw Troy behind him and picked up the pipe.

Troy was on his knees when the ran and kicked him in the back of the head.

Troy fell forward, but he was relentless, he picked him up and threw him over a table.

Troy reached over the table and knocked a book off of it.

The biker reached over and picked it up, it was the Complete Works of Willliam Shakespeare.

The biker flipped it open and said, "To break, or not to break, that is the question."

With that he slammed the book on Troys arm and it snapped in half.

Troy grabbed his arm, screamed, and fell back again.

He flipped the table over and grabbed Troy by the throat, he pulled a chain out of his pocket and wrapped it around his fist.

He puched Troy in the face, he held his collar and continued to rain blow after blow to Troy's face, ribs, and stomach.

He grabbed Troy with both hands by the throat and threw against the glass box Gabriella was in.

Troy slid down the box, a huge trail of blood behind him.

He turned his face to Gabriella, she was staring at him, crying, trying to break free, but the the cuffs were very secure.

The last thing she saw before squeezing her eyes shut and screaming were Troy's eyes staring into hers before a gun shot shattered the few seconds of silence...

Who got shot, was...Troy, the biker, Gabriella, The 1985 Denver Broncos, review to find out...


	4. The king took her head

Ok, now where were we?

Troy fell in front of the glass box, a puddle of blood forming under him.

He had been shot in the stomach.

The biker walked up to him, he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him near a stack of oil barrels.

The biker opened a door to the glass box and stepped inside.

Gabriella was still cuffed to the poll, her head was hung.

He grabbed her by her chin and looked at her, he brushed one of her tears away.

"Your a pretty little things, to bad you gotta die now." He walked out of the chamber and slammed the door.

He walked up to the dump truck, he looked at Gabriella again before pulling the lever, the barrel on the back of the truck began to churn the cement.

Gabriella was trying everything to escape but nothing worked.

The biker was staring at the truck when a barrel smashed into his face causing him to fall over.

Troy fell next to him.

A glop of cement fell on Gabriella's foot.

Troy began to crawl to the lever.

Another glop fell next to her.

Soon the cement was pouring at a steady rate.

Troy was a few feet away from the lever, the cement was up to Gabriella's waist.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Troy and shoved him down, it was the biker.

Troy was on the ground when he reached for his belt buckle, he undid it and pulled it off.

He whipped the biker in the face as hard as he could.

He stumbled backwards, Troy fell over again, the cement was at Gabriella's chest.

Troy threw the belt around the lever and pulled.

Suddenly a hook stabbed through his backleg and pulled him backwards, the biker had a hook on a chain and was pulling him backwards, but he was only helping Troy shut the cement off.

The biker and nearly ripped Troy's leg in half, but the cement was off.

The cement was at Gabriella's chin.

The biker grabbed the lever but a sledge hammer smashed his hand.

"AHHHHH, what the hell!" He asked.

There was a large man, with long dirty blonde hair, a dark beard, he had a shirt on that had a skull with a crown on it, he was very very muscular, he was also weilding the sledge hammer that hand just broke the bikers hand.

"I told you NO killing women, especially her, she's every bit of what 18? And you were gonna bury her, you a lunatic, it's over Taker." He said, kicking to door open, the cement pouring out.

"No way, I'm finishing this." He said, swinging at the man.

"YOU WANNA DO THIS THE HARD WAY, FINE!" He shouted, he busted him in the ribs with the hammer, then the the head, he smashed his other hand and kicked him in the face.

He walked into the chamber and pulled out a key.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." He said, uncuffing Gabriella.

She looked down.

"I never intended for this to happen, I only wanted him to round up as much money as he could, I did'nt want to kill either of you." He said.

He uncuffed her feet, and she ran out of the chamber and up to Troy.

He was torn up pretty bad, his leg was split down the middle, his ribs were broken, his arm was broken and not to mention the countless gashes all over his body, plus he has been shot in the stomach.

Gabriella picked his head up and held it in her lap, trying to clean off what blood she could.

The tears were falling from her face and making small clean spots on his.

The man...(ok lets just call him HHH, if you watch wrestling, you'll know ny now that these two are are Triple H and Biker Undertaker, if not, go type those two names into google for pics and info of them to understand what Troy was up against).

HHH walked up to Taker and grabbed him, he drug him into the chamber and slammed the door.

He tried to get out, but HHH smashed him in the face again causing him to fall.

He walked up to the dump truck and cut it on, Taker screamed as he was buried under layer after layer of cement.

He walked up behind Gabriella, she was paying no attention, he threw the sledge hammer to the side.

She was still cradling Troy head when suddenly HHH grabbed her head, he pulled her to her feet and up against him.

He leaned in and whispered,"Now...are you going to tell the police about me?"

She shook her head, his hand over her mouth, actually right on her chin, his finger was over her mouth.

"I know, your a good little girl are'nt you you don't want any problems, you just want to get your man to a hospital, don't you." He asked.

She nodded again.

"And just WHAT ARE YOU GONNA TELL THEM, WHEN YOU GET THERE?" He shouted, shaking her.

"Wait, don't even finish, I know what your gonna tell them, NOTHING, because your never gonna go." He said.

Suddenly, his left hand still on her chin, he wrapped his right hand over the top of her head, and in one quick, violent twist, he spun her head to the left.

A loud crack echoed throughout the buliding, she dropped next to Troy, a tiny trail of blood coming from her mouth.

Gabriella was dead.

**2** **WEEKS LATER **

"Hello Mr. Bolton, you have two visitors." The nurse told Troy, he was in the hospital.

Sharpay and Ryan walked in.

"H..hi Troy." She said.

He just looked at her.

She took his hand in hers and said, "I'm so sorry about Gabriella, they caught the guy who did it, he's getting the death penalty, good thing were so close to Texas, I hope they fry him up." She said.

Troy bearly cracked a smile.

"Hey Troy." Ryan said sitting next to Sharpay.

Troy still looked down.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

Troy shook his head.

"I tried my best." He whispered.

"I know." Sharpay said, squeezing his hand.

"But it was'nt good enough." He said, eyes fillling with tears.

Sharpay leaned over and hugged him, he cried into her should and Ryan had a very hard time maintaing his composure.

"I...I really tried." Troy said between sobs.

"I know, she's in a much better place now." Sharpay whispered, rocking him.

Sharpay began to cry also, but she continued to rock him.

Ryan looked, down a tear escaping.

After about ten minutes, Troy was cried out, he had fallen asleep, but Sharpay continued to rock him.

"I've never seen him like this before." She said.

"Me neither." Ryan said.

"He looks so...so sad." She said.

"Well I'd hope so, his best friend and girl friend were just killed, he was nearly sent to prison for their murders, and he might not ever walk again." Ryan said.

"I know, I feel so bad for him." Sharpay whispered.

Ryan put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Maybe we should go, he probably needs his rest."

She nodded and carefully layed his head back on the pillow.

Ryan walked over and opened the door.

Sharpay looked at Troy again, she leaned over and kissed his forehead,"Get better Troy." She whispered, before getting up and walking away.

Hmmm, I must of left the love oven on cause I smell Troypay(hint hint)...REVIEW!...


	5. Back home

Well here we go, how this is going to turn into a romance story is beyond me, but BY GOD IT IS!

It had been a week since Sharpay and Ryan came to visit, Troy was getting out of the hospital today.

Ryan was on his was to pick Troy up.

"Hey man." Ryan said, smiling and hugging Troy.

"Hey Ryan." Troy said.

"So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, where's Shar?" Troy asked.

"In the time that he had been is the hospital, Troy had grown very fond of Sharpay, she would visit him every night and stay with him untill he was asleep.

"She was watching Oprah." Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Troy said, looking down, his small sense of hope becoming a flase one.

Troy and Ryan headed to his car.

"Troy...I'm sorry I told you what I did." Ryan said, starting the truck.

"It's ok." Troy said, adjusting his cast.

"You ok." Ryan asked.

Troy nodded.

"Were...were alot of people at their funerals?" He asked.

Ryan nodded sadly.

"I wish I could have been their for her, and for him." He said.

"We got you a tape of both their funerals." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Troy said.

After about twenty minuted they arrived at his appartment.

Ryan helped Troy out of the truck and they headed into his appartment.

Ryan unlocked the doors and Troy walked in, only to find Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason, and even Taylor all waiting to suprise him.

Everyone jumped up and shouted suprise and for the first time in nearly a month, Troy smiled a full smile.

"We were so worried about you we came all the way back just to check on you." Kelsi said, hugging him.

"Yeah plus that stupid hotel we stayed at, what was it, the Tipton?" Jason said, but Kelsi elbowed him in the ribs.

"I missed you guys so much." Troy said.

"We missed you to." Taylor said, also hugging him.

"Taylor I...I'm sorry about..." Troy started, but she put her finger over his lips and said,"It's ok Troy, it was'nt your fault, so plese don't applogize for something you did'nt do."

Troy nodded.

"Oh, Zeke show him what you baked." Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah, here ya go." Zeke said, holding out a big welcome home cake.

"And we made you this." Ryan said, handing him a book.

It was full of pics of Chad and Troy or Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanks so much guys." Troy said smiling, brushing a tear away.

"Were so glad your home Troy, we're gonna let you get cumfy, if you need anything or just want some company, just call." Kelsi said, hugging him again.

"See ya bro." Jason said, also hugging him.

"Thanks guys." Troy said as they headed out the door.

"So, I have to be home cause...ummmm..." Zeke started, but Troy cut him off,"Cause Emeril live's on?"

Zeke grinned and said, "Man after all this you still remembered."

Troy smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna catch you later, but seriously, I'm glad your ok Troy, I hope you heal up alright." Zeke said.

"Thanks." Troy said.

"Hey Shar you wanna..." Zeke started, but Sharpay cut him off,"Ryan could you please take Zeke here outside and explain what the words, "Were through" mean?" She asked.

Ryan just gave Zeke that old, "Sorry" look and Zeke walked out of the appartment.

"Troy I hope you did'nt mind me not picking you up, but I wanted to plan out your suprise party." Sharpay said, sitting next to him.

"It's ok, I seemed to manage." Troy said, smiling.

She smiled back.

"So, ummm Troy I guess me and Sharpay are gonna go now." Ryan said.

"Well if you want to go you can but I'm staying with Troy." Sharpay said.

Ryan made a frustrated face and said,"You know, I have work tonight and I only brought the truck, your stuck here if I go."

"Well I'm sure Troy's gonna be lonely without me here to rock him to sleep, so fine I'll stay all night, errr..if that's ok you with you Troy." She said.

"Ummm, if you want to stay here, you can, if you want to stay...Troy took a deep breath...you can sleep in Gabriella's spot." He said.

"Well fine, I'm gonna go, I'll see you tommorow." Ryan said to both of them.

"Bye Ryan." Sharpay said.

"See ya Ryan." Troy said.

Ryan said good bye as he walked out the front door.

Troy and Sharpay were left alone...

Ho boy talk about some transformation, this went from Troy getting like...killed to...this, so tell me what you think...


	6. Trust, Love, and a Sledge Hammer

Well here we go again, I'm thinking of wrapping this fic up in about two more chapters after this one, cause I started summer school Monday(June 5) so I really want to get it over with, I have to go for like four weeks, but I get out at 2 P.M, so I might get to write a little, it all depends if they give me homework or not...

"So ummm, what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm fine." He said.

"Well here, you should have your arm and leg on a pillow." She said, placing one under both very carefully.

"You want the T.V on?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna look through this." He said, holding up the scrapbook they had put together for him.

"Ok, I'm gonna get started on you dishes and stuff." She said.

"Wait, Shar, no, I did'nt mean for you to clean or anything." He said.

"No don't even try to stop me, you need a clean appartment if your gonna heal right." She said.

Troy smiled.

"Yes mommy." He said sarcasticaly.

Sharpay smiled and started cleaning.

Troy was flipping through the pages of the book, the pics were of him and Chad from and after games and the ones of him and Gabriella were pics of thing they had done since they started going out, which was right after the musical, there was even a pic of them, from said musical.

Troy smiled as he flipped through the pages, there were pics him and Gabbi took at one of those mall picture booths, one's of them on a beach, one's of them in Montana where his parents took them both during their eleventh grade summer, he remembered how he kept teasing her and calling her Gabriella Montana instead of Montez.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

Sharpay walked up to it and said,"Who is it?"

"Troy's family." A voice on the other side said.

Troy shut the book for now and Sharpay opened the door, Troy's parents rushed right in.

"Oh my God sweetheart, I'm so sorry we took so long, we were in Florida with your grandparents, we had no idea untill Sharpay called us, I'm so glad your ok." His mother said, hugging him.

"I'm fine mom." Troy said.

"No your not...look at you..." She said begining to cry.

"Mom, really I'm fine, please don't cry." He said.

"Son I have never been so worried in all my life." His father said hugging him.

"Yes you have, remember the last ten seconds of the district championship?" Troy said.

"Oh yeah, ten seconds left, double over time, Bolton's at the freethrow line..." He started, but Troys mother cut him off,"Jack please our son was nearly killed!"

"I'm so sorry about Chad and Gabriella." She said.

"It's...it's ok." He said.

"Look this place is filthy, let me clean." Said Mrs. Bolton, putting her purse down.

"Umm, it's ok Mrs. Bolton, I'm taking care of it." Sharpay said.

"Oh bless your heart." Mrs. Bolton said, hugging her.

"Yeah Sharpay's been with me this whole time, even in the hospital." Troy said.

Mr. Bolton looked at her and smiled,"Thank you very much Sharpay."

"Oh it's not a problem." She said.

"No really, thank you for taking care of our little boy." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Well son were going to let you rest for now, but well be right around the corner, and if you need anything, just call anytime." Jack said.

"Ok dad." Troy said, hugging him.

Troy mother hugged both him and Sharpay before they left.

"Your parents are nice." Sharpay said, cleaning again.

"Yeah, but they worry so much." He said.

"I wish my parents were like that." Sharpay said.

Troy looked up.

"What are you parents like?" He asked.

"Well it's no suprise to know that me and Ryan are'nt exactly what you call average when it comes to money." She said.

Troy nodded.

"So when we were growing up, and even now, we never hardly saw them, we were raised my nannies and such, and hardly even knew our parents." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Troy said, starting to comprehend why she was so bitter in school.

"All we really had was each other, our parents never cared, when I twisted my ankle when I was seven, RYAN called 911, when Ryan would get a fever, I would tend to him,we've allways had each other to fall back on, but our parents were to busy with their stock prices or whatever." She said.

"I'm sorry." Troy said.

"It's ok, I honestlty can say that Ryan and I came out better than what we should have." She said.

Troy smiled and said, "I think you turned out just fine."

Sharpay blushed a little.

"You hungry?" Troy asked.

"Oh, a little, you want a piece of your cake?" She asked.

"Sure." Troy said.

Sharpay walked back into the kitchen and grabbed two plates and forks.

She cut herself and Troy two pieces.

"Here." Said Sharpay, holding cake up to Troy's mouth.

"Umm, Shar, I appreciate it, but I can feed myself." He said smiling.

She handed him the fork and blushed again.

"Shar...thank you." Troy said.

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything, you've been behind me...well not exactly since the begining, but when I need someone to fall back on, you were there, thank you." He said.

"Troy I've know you since kindergarten, there's no way I'm gonna let you sit in the hospital alone after that, I do care about you Troy, and I just want to see you happy" She said.

Troy took her hand in his and said, "I think your a beautiful person Shar, and I love you."

"I love you too Troy." She said, hugging him.

"It's getting late, you look tired, we should go to sleep." Troy said.

"If you want." She said.

Sharpay helped Troy up, and they walked into his and Gabriella's bedroom.

Troy took about three steps in the room before his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Troy what's wrong?" She asked.

"I...I'm sorry." He said, sitting on the bed, his mind was refilled with the images of waking up, in a terrible pain, only to roll Gabriella over and find her neck snapped.

Those images would haunt Troy for the rest of her life, a small trail of dry blood around her mouth, and when he checked her eyes, they were solid white, not to mention her freezing cold skin.

He sat on the bed.

Sharpay sitting next to him.

Troy turned his face away from her, feeling ashame to let her see him cry.

"Troy it's ok, please don't cry." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry." He said, beging to retain his composure.

"No no, it's ok, I understand, but I could never say I know how you feel." She said.

Troy just sat there, staring a picture on his nightstand of him and Gabriella.

Sharpay would'nt move from next to him, ever since she first walked into that hospital room and saw what Troy and saw how sad and defeated he looked, she felt this strange need, as if she had to be there for him, at all times, she had visited him everyday while he was hospitalized, and she was staying with him now, but she still felt like she owed this all to him.

"You wanna go to sleep now?" She asked, rubbing his back.

Troy was completly absorbed in thought when she asked this.

"Troy." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Here." She said, laying him back on the bed.

"It's ok, I can do it." He said, but she would'nt stop.

She very carefully raised his cast leg and set it on the bed.

"There, now it's just like the hospital." She said, pulling the blankets over and and sitting next to him.

Troy smiled weakly.

"You can lay down." He said.

"No, it's ok." She said, still sitting next to him.

Sharpay sat next to Troy untill he was asleep, and even a little while after.

_"Even in his sleep he still looks so sad."_ She thought.

She stood up and walked out of his room.

She decided she'd sleep on the couch, it did'nt feel right to sleep in Gabriella's spot, she did'nt want Troy to think she was trying to replace her.

She cuddeled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Name." The guard asked.

"Triple H." He said.

There was a large man, with long dirty blonde hair, a dark beard, he was very very muscular, he was being transported to a maximun security prison where he would stay for a month before he was to executed.

The security transporter was halfway through the desert when he said,"Hey, I gotta piss."

"To bad." The guard said.

"Fine." He said, stading up,"I'll just piss here."

"Damn it." The guard said, he pulled out a radio and told the driver to pull over.

The truck pulled to the side, the guards opened the back doors and he stepped out.

He walked to the other side of the truck, he had cuffs on.

"Ummm, could I get a little privacy, it's not like I'm going anywhere." He said.

The guard said,"You've got thirty seconds." And walked on the other side of the truck.

When he did, HHH smiled and evil smile and began to pull on the cuffs as hard as he could.

His wrist began to bleed, but he kept going, after about ten seconds the cuff chain broke.

He quickly felt under the truck, he smiled and unstrapped a sledge hammer from the bottom.

"Ok let's go, we..." The guard started, but his face was crushed with the sledge hammer.

The other guard tried to pull his gun, but he nailed him in the side, then the neck, killing him also.

The driver was lighting up a cigarette when he saw the hammer coming, he never had time to scream, the hammer bashed his head in.

HHH pulled his body out of the drivers seat and climbed in.

He smiled and said,"...Bolton." And speed off towards town...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. Rylor?

_HHH pulled his body out of the drivers seat and climbed in._

_He smiled and said,"...Bolton." And speed off towards town..._

**THREE MONTHIS LATER**

Troy and Sharpay have grown very close now, not as a couple, no, nobody could replace Gabriella, but Sharpay and Troy were like best friends now, Troy's casts came off about a month ago, and he has been attending rehab, do to the fact that his right leg was torn up very bad, he will walk with a lip for the rest of his life.

Sharpay had been by his side though the whole process, but as they were together someone, who had a huge hole in their heart was being forgotten, that is, untill...

Shows a shopping cart roll up in front of a shelf full of canned goods.

Taylor checked her list.

"Ok, green beans." She said to herself.

She scanned she shelfs, but their were no cans to be found.

She looked up and saw one on the top shelf.

"Oh come on." She grumbled.

She jumped up and tried to grab the can, but she just could'nt mange.

She stood on her tip-toes, but it was to high.

She tried to pull herself up but she could'nt.

She stopped trying and looked down.

Usually, when she went shopping, when a can was to high for her to reach, Chad would grab it, then he would put it up even higher, Taylor would plead and plead,"Please Chad not now."

"Nope, you get the corn, when I get the kiss." He would say.

Taylor sighed,"Fine."

She would kiss him, only going for a quick peck, but Chad would pull her in a deep kiss, Taylor would try to pull away, worried someone would see them, but she could'nt help but melt away in the kiss, she would wrap her arms around him, and he would her, and every time they did this, it felt as if the earth itself had stopped turning, such a passionate force, such love, care, such tenderness, all gone, and the worst part was, she could'nt even be with him in the last few seconds of his life.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked down, hoping no other customers would see her.

Suddenly a had reached out and pulled the can of the top shelf and dropped it in her basket.

She looked up, quickly brushing the tear away, when she looked up, she gasped, her eyes had met Ryan Evan's.

"Oh, ummm, Ryan I was, ummm..." She stumbled in her speech, trying to fing proper words, but she was to sad and to shocked to find them.

"Hi Taylor." He said, smiling his usual bright, white smile.

"Hello Ryan." She replied, looking away.

"Is everything ok?" He asked her.

"Oh everythings...just...great..." A few more tears escaped.

He put his hand on her shoulder,"No, it's not, why are you crying?"

"It's...just leave me alone." She said, pushing his hand off.

Ryan frowed as she walked away, head hung in depression.

**A few days later...**

Taylor sat on her couch, Chad would usually be cuddled next to her right now, but Chad was no more.

She tried to enjoy the movie she was watching, trying to act like she was fine, but she would never be fine, not without her Chad.

A single tear fell in the empty ice cream container wedge in her lap, a blanket draped over she shoulders, she flipped the T.V off, and listened to the rain beating on the roof of her appartment.

When it rained, her and Chad used to lay together and cuddle, they would just talk, it was what they did, they would joke, they would cry, they would kiss, it was their time, but their time...was over.

Suddenly a knock on her door startled her.

She threw a robe over her p.js and tried to maintain her composure.

"Hello?" She said, softy opening the door.

She gasped, Ryan was standing outside, soaking wet, a small container in his hand.

"R...Ryan?" She asked, unsure if she was dreaming.

"Um, hey Taylor." He said, rain still pouring on his head.

"Well come in, you'll catch your death out there." She said.

"Um, Zeke made Sharpay and me lasagna, we had some left over and I thought you might want it, I remember you said one time in class it was your favorite and Zeke makes the best." He said, handing her the warm container.

"Thank you." She said, taking the container.

Ryan rubbed the back of his wet head and said, "Well I'm gonna go."

Taylor bit her lip as Ryan began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." She said, unable to let him go in the rain again, at least without any protection.

"Ummm, here." She said, handing him a towel.

"Oh, I'll be fine." He said, smiling.

He opened the door and walked out.

"Thanks again." She called sadly as he walked away in the pouring rain.

Taylor shut the door and peeped out of the window as the blonde boy drove away.

She was still in love with Chad, dead or not, she would always love him, she promised him that when she kissed his forehead for the last time at his funeral, but something, just a little something in the back of her mind wanted Ryan to stay...stay with her...forever...NO, that was crazy, Ryan was an Evans, and she hated Evans.

She shivered a little and opened the lasagna container, hey, she never said anything about hating Zeke...

**Friday(two days later)**

Taylor was doing her usual morning ritual, she would walk five miles around her local park, but she would always walk with Chad, he was always there, to challenge her to a race, and let her win, to say,"If I carry you a mile, you gotta carry me.", but no one was beside her today, no one would ever be beside her again, she did'nt want anyone but Chad, her Chad, but she would never see him again.

She was walking along when she started to fiddle with a clip in her hair, her foot got caught on her other one,"AHHH!" She screamed as she fell forward, the landed with a thud on her elbow, tearing all the skin away, blood beging to pour.

"Owww." She said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Chad was'nt there to catch her, or to make all the sting go away with a kiss, Chad would never be there for her again.

Suddenly someone outstreached a hand.

She looked up, it was Ryan.

She slowly took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm...I'm fine." She said, clutching her elbow.

Ryan gently removed her hand and looked at her arm.

"Oh no, your bleeding, here." He said, holding out a rag.

"I...I'm fine." She said.

"No, here, your..." He stared, but she cut him off,"NO, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stood up and ran away.

Ryan looked down sadly.

**Two days later**

Taylor was at home again, it was late, usually her and Chad would be out right now with Troy and Gabriella, or she would be chatting with her on the phone, but there was no more Chad, there was no more Gabriella, she had lost not only her Chad, but her best friend also.

She smiled weakly at a picture of Chad together, she was still very lonely, but no one was coming into her life again, no one could replace Chad.

She sat the picture down and cuddled up on her bed.

It was raining once more, usually when it would lighting, she would sunggle into Chad's protecting arms, and for just one glorious, perfect second, everything seemed to be ok, there was'nt a force in the universe that could ruin or taint their love, at least...that's what she thought, but just like everything else in life, that was a lie.

BOOOM!

The sound of loud thunder made her jump, she grabbed Chad's pillow and cuddled with with it, fighting back tears as the thunder continued.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.

She slowly made her way out of bed and answed the door.

She sighed,"Hello Ryan."

"Hi, umm, Taylor look, I know I've been acting weird lately, but I...BOOOM!" Thunder cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"Come in." She said, holding the door open.

"Thank you." He said stepping inside.

"Well go on." She said, sitting on the couch.

Ryan sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for acting weird, I'm not trying to be a bother." He said.

"No, I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood." She said, looking down.

"It's ok, I should'nt have bothered you, but you fell and I just wanted to help." He said.

She looked down, a few tears falling from her face.

"Hey, what wrong?" He asked.

"I...I'm sorry." She said, looking away.

"I...I'm miss Chad so much." She chocked out.

Ryan frowned, he knew that was coming.

"I...I, just want to be alone." She said.

"No, you don't mean that, you want friends, you need them." He said.

"I...want...Chad." She said, completly crying now.

Ryan hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

He rocked her gently as she continued to cry three and a half months of sorrow and depression out.

"I...I'm just so lonely." She whispered a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ryan gently lefted her chin with his finger, he stared into her beautiful eyes and said,"It...it does'nt have to be that way." He brushed a few tears off her cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly, eyes still staring into each others, Ryan slowly leaned in, Taylor wanted to back away, but her body would'nt allow it.

Ryan gently placed his lips to hers, and for one second, things seemed different, all the sad thoughts in her mind melted away as Ryan kissed her softly.

He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes once more, she layed her head on his shoulder and suddenly, for the first time since Chad's death, she genuinely felt safe and...happy.

Well well well, the forgotten couple comes to mind now does'nt it, I thought it would be a neat couple to try, I think it worked, I mean if Ryan can be gay, why can't he go for Tay?REVIEW!


	8. Chad talks, Triple H stalks

Taylor nuzzled her face in Ryan's neck as the rain continued to pour, she knew it was wrong to kiss him, to...love him, she remembered the promise she made to Chad, but the way Ryan looked at her, with such genuine concern, with such love, she could'nt help but fall for him.

"Ryan." She whispered.

"Yes Taylor." He whispered back, still holding her.

"I...I don't know if I should have done that." She said.

"No...it was me, I...I just got lost in the moment, I better go." Ryan said, standing up, Taylorr slidding out of his loving arms.

He was walking away when she grabbed his wrist.

"No...stay...stay with me...forever." She whispered, gently kissing him once more.

His hands wrapped around her as he kissed her softly.

"Is...is it wrong to...to love you." She questioned.

"I...I don't know, I'll never know how Chad will feel about this, and I don't know if it's right, but if it's wrong for me to love you, then I don't want to right." Ryan said, kissing her forehead softly.

Taylor smiled weakly, she had never known that Ryan Evans, the smiling, dancing, bubble-headed, Ryan Evans, could be so caring, so loving, that Ryan could replace Chad.

"Ryan, I...I just don't know if I'm ready." She said.

"Taylor look at me." He said, gently lifting her face so their eyes met.

"I'm not Chad, I can't play basketball, I don't have the muscle, and I probably don't have the looks he had, but one thing I do have is love, love for you Taylor." He said.

"Oh Ryan." She said, huging him again.

"I love you Taylor, I really really do." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I...I love you too." She said.

Taylor pulled out of Ryan warm embrace and said,"Do you want tostay with me tonight."

"I would love nothing more." He smiled.

She smiled back and lead him to her bedroom.

"Here." She said, patting the side next to hers...Chad's side.

Ryan kicked his shoes off, but left his faded blue jeans and grey t-shirt on.

Taylor was already in her pjs so she climbed right in bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, smile on her face, eyes closed.

Ryan slid next to her, pulling the covers over himself.

"I love you Ryan." She said.

She snuggled into Ryan, shivering from the chilly air, but Ryan's warth immediantly put a halt to this.

Ryan kissed the back of her neck softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Taylor." He whispered, wrapping his armsaround her waist as he fell asleep next to her.

_Shows the two snuggled together, sleeping peacfully..._

_The camera zooms in on Ryan's face._

_Shows Ryan walking through a dark room._

_"Hello?" He called._

_"Hello?" He called again._

_"Hello Ryan." A familiar voice calls from behind him._

_Ryan spun around, only to stumble backwards and fall._

_"Oh my god...C...Chad?" Ryan asked._

_Chad was standing in front of him, surrounded only by darkness and smoke._

_"Ryan." He said, looking straight at him._

_  
"Y...yes?" Ryan asked, standing up slowly._

_"I know what you've done." He said,"I know what you've done with Taylor."_

_Ryan's eyes grew huge, he gulped._

_Chad slowly apprached him._

_"I know you kissed her, I know she loves you know." He said._

_"I...I'm sorry, I can't help it." Ryan said._

_"I understand that you have feelings for her, but you know I have to do something." Chad said._

_Ryan nodded sadly, he knew Chad was about to beat him senseless._

_Suddenly, Chad placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder, he looked him right in the eyes and said,"I need you to take care of her."_

_"W..what?" Ryan asked._

_"I...I can't prptect her anymore, I can't be there for her, I need you to make sure she's safe." Chad said, eyes filling with tears._

_"I...I will." Ryan said._

_Chad nodded._

_"I love her, I always will, but I understand that she has to move on." He said, a few tears trickling down his cheeks._

_"I...I'm sorry, that things had to happen this way." Ryan said._

_"I...I'm just gonna miss her, so much, but I can go in peace if you give me your word you'll protect her, treat her right, make sure she's happy, kiss away her tears,make sure she goes to sleep and wakes up with a smile on her face, if you can promise me that, then I'll go in peace." He said._

_"I...ensure you my life that I'll always be there for her, I love her Chad." Ryan said, a few of his own tears escaping now._

_Chad smiled weakly._

_"Thank you Ryan, goodbye...my friend." Chad said._

Suddenly Ryan sat up in bed, a pool of sweat under him, panting.

"Ugh...Ry...Ryan?" Taylor asked, rubbing her eyes.

Ryan looked around the dark room.

"What's...what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing, it was...just a dream." Ryan said.

He layed next to Taylor and hugged her tightly.

"Go back to sleep, it's...it's ok." He said.

She was a bit confused at Ryan's actions, but snuggled into his warm embrace and was fast asleep in seconds.

Ryan looked at a picture of Taylor and Chad on her night stand.

He smiled and nuzzled her forehead with his.

**The next day**

The sunlight splashed across Ryan's face, causing him to wake.

"Hmmmm, T...Taylor?" He asked, rolling over.

She was'nt there.

He jumped out of bed and stumbled out of the room only to collide with a chair.

"Oh, Ryan are you ok?" She asked, helping him up.

"Y..yeah I'm...Taylor...are you moving?" He asked.

Her appartment was rearranged, all her furniture was pushed to the left.

"No silly, I'm cleaning." She said, pulling a yellow rubber glove off.

"Oh." Ryan said.

Taylor pulled a blue bandana off her head.

"Taylor, I need to tell you something." He said.

"Ok." She said.

Ryan told her all about the dream, about Chad, and about his promise.

"I...I can't belive it." She said.

"I know, but it was real, Taylor, Chad wants me to take care of you." He said.

She brushed a tear away and smiled.

"I...I'm glad that he said that, I love you both." She said, hugging him and looking at the sky.

**Meanwhile**

"What can I do for ya?" A man asked.

"I need cloths." Triple H said.

He was a store, there were only three people in it counting him.

"Well...ummm, this...happens to be a cloths store so your in the right place." The clerk said, smiling politely.

Triple H walked around and pick out a black t-shirt, a torn up denim jacket, a faded pair of jeans, and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Ok, that'll be one hundred and thirty seven dollars and eleven cents." The clerk said.

"I don't think so." Triple H said, suddenly he jumped over the counter.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T..." The clerk did'nt finish, Triple H grabbed his head and turned it around.

There was a hook on the wall for hanging items and such.

"OH GOD, PLEASE DON'T!" The clerk shouted.

"Dad?" A girl asked, walking in from another room.

"DAD!" She scremed as Triple H, picked him up.

"RUN LISA RUN!" Was the last thing he shouted before Triple H dropped him mouth first on the hook.

_Shows a bloddy hook come though the back of the clerks neck._

"OH MY GOD HELP!" The girl screamed, running to the doors.

Triple H grabbed her before she could run out of them.

He threw her through the glass.

She landed on the outside, blood and broken glass surrounding her.

"Ugh..p...please..." She started, but Triple H, walked up in front of her, without even looking at her, he placed his boot on throat and lit up a cigarret.

She gasped for air as Triple H puffed the cigarret causually.

After a few seconds, the kicking a pushing stopped, she was dead, but Triple H only applied more pressure.

He did'nt stop untill he felt his boot slam against the cement, a pile of blood, bone, and flesh under it.

He cleaned his boot on the stores welcome mat walked back inside and changed cloths.

He smirked and picked up a key, next to a picture of the clerk and young girl he just killed.

He walked out of the store stepping over the girls body and walked up to the clerks truck.

"Let's see." He said, taking a picture out of his pocket.

It was a picture of Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason.

He took his cigarret and burned a hole through Chad and Gabriella's faces.

"Who's next." He asked, checking the picture.

"Bolton...nah, saving the best for last." He said.

"Hmmm, these two look good." He said, tracing his taped up finger over Kelsi and Jason's faces.

I just wanted to say that I've been thinking of an ending for this fic and I finally thought up a good one, I'm still writing as you read this, so I might update it again tonight so check on it later. REVIEW!


	9. And the rockets red glare

Well here's chapter 9,I'm really disapponinted,I was hoping for more reviews,but...oh well,it's for the readers,weather their review or not,I do it all for you guys,so without further wait...

_Two days later_

"So Troy, tommorow's forth of July." Sharpay said, sitting next to him with a bowl of soup.

"I know, but what's there to do?" He asked, swirling his spoon around his own bowl.

"Well Kelsi and Jason are working a fire works stand, I'm sure they could..._cut us off a little on the side_." She said winking.

Troy smiled and shook his head.

"We could go watch the fireworks show with Ry and Taylor." She said.

"Hmmm, that could work." He nodded.

"I'm glad that Taylor and Ryan are going together now they needed the love." She said.

"Yeah, I feel like a jerk, I can't belive I forgot about poor Taylor in all this." He said.

"Your not a jerk, there was so much going on, how could you remember?" She asked.

"I know, but she needed someone, I'm glad Ryan was there for her." Troy said.

"Yeah, Ryan needed a girlfriend anyway." She said.

"Yeah he did, people we're starting to talk." Troy said.

Sharpay nodded.

"Gabbi use to hate fireworks, she hated all fire though, anything that looked like fire scared her." Troy sighed.

"Remember that time Chad burned his hand in science class?" Sharpay asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, then he elbowed the teacher when he jumped backwards and he spilled all that stuff on you." Troy said laughing.

"Ugh, that was not funny, that shirt was new." She said.

That only made Troy laugh harder.

Sharpay smiled, it was good to see Troy happy, to see him laugh again, it had been such a long time since.

"Oh, the good times we had." He said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said, staring at the celing.

"So when's that fireworks thing?" Troy asked.

"Seven." She said.

"Oh cool, well it's three right now, we should ger ready." He said.

"Oh, ok, well I'm gonna go home, take a shower, change, you know...girls stuff." She said.

"Oh yeah." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Ok Troy, I'll see you tonight" She said.

"Hey Sharpay, I'll pick you up at six, in fact I'll pick you, Ryan, and Taylor up." He said smiling.

"Ok, your so sweet." She said smiling.

Troy smiled as she walked out of the door.

He stood up and limped to his bedroom and picked out some cloths for the night and took a shower, he decided to head out at five.

He stopped at a flower shop and picked up some roses for Gabriella.

He pulled into the empty quiet cemetary and stopped right in front of her grave.

He opened his door and stepped out of his car.

The sound of fire works could be heard from all different directions.

The gentle breeze moving the leafs on the tree next to Gabriella's grave as Troy apprached it.

"Hey Gabbi." He said, dusting off her headstone.

He gently placed the flowers in front of it.

"I thought you might like some flowers, it is Fourth of July." He said, smling weakly.

"Taylor and Ryan are in love, their going together now."

"What a couple." He smiled.

"I miss you Gabriella, I wish I could see you one more time, I wish you could be with me tonight." He said, fighting back tears.

"We first meet under fireworks." He said.

"And I really wish I could hold you in my arms tonight, under the fire works, to feel your lips on mine." Troy said.

"I miss you so so much baby." He said, crying now.

"It...it's hard to be strong, I try not to cry, but I miss you so much." He said, pressing his forehead against her tombstone.

"Someday I'll get to see you, to hold you, to kiss you once more, but just not today." He whispered.

"I love you Gabriella." he said, brushing her name with his fingers.

He stood up and walked away.

He started his truck and drove it to a different grave, he stopped in front of it.

He got out of his truck once more and approached another grave.

"Chad, it's been to long." Troy said, crouching next to the tombstone.

"Today's fourth of July, I brought Gabbi some flowers, I did'nt get you anything though, sorry." Troy said.

"Ryan's talking good care of Taylor, and you better be taking care of Gabriella." He said.

"I'm gonna see you and Gabbi again, I just don't know when." He sighed.

"I'm gonna go, I'll come visit you again real soon, I promise."

"I love you Chad." He said, patting te side of the tombstone and standing up.

He walked back to his truck and drove away.

After about twenty minutes he pulled up in front of Sharpay and Ryan's house.

"Hey Troy." Sharpay said, hopping in the passangers seat.

"Hey Sharpay, hey Ryan." Troy said.

"Hey Troy." Ryan said, combing his hair.

Troy and the twins drove off to pick up Taylor, completly unaware of what was about to take place...

**Meanwhile**

"And don't forget to lock up when your done, after midnight you kids can take your employe share." An older man told Kelsi and Jason.

They were working a fireworks warehouse to get a little extra cash, and afterwards, they got free fireworks, plus they just got to be together and that's what they really wanted.

"Yes sir." Kelsi said, putting a box on a shelf.

"Now the big rush usually comes in around eight to midnight so be ready." He said.

"Ok Mr. Smith, no problem, me and Kels have everything unde control." Jason said.

"Ok, take care now." He said walking out of the building.

"Thought, he'd never leave." Jason said, plopping down next to Kelsi on a small bench.

"I know, he acts like we're incompetent." Kelsi said, cuddling next to Jason.

"So...all alone, in this big old warehouse, on the Fourth of July, what to do...what to do." Jason said, sliding his hand up her knee.

"UM, I don't think so, we're gonna get customers pretty soon and their here to buy, not to see your bottle rocket." She said, smiling.

"Bottle rocket...nice." Jason nodded, putting his arm around her.

After a few minutes of talking, the bell to the door rang.

"Oh, hello." Kelsi said, smiling politely.

"How ya doin?" He asked, looking around.

"Anything we can help you with?" Jason asked.

"Nah, just wondering...are you Jason?" He asked.

Jason and Kelsi looked at each other confused.

"Ummm, yeah." Jason said.

"And are you Kelsi?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, scooting closer to Jason.

"That's all I needed to know." He said, walking out of the store.

Kelsi and Jason watched confused as he drove away.

"That was the weirdest thing." Kelsi said.

"Your telling me." Jason said.

But they began to take inventory on the items again.

About an hour had passed, a few customers had came and went, but still no sign of that man.

It was near midnight now, only twenty minutes till, Kelsi and Jason we're trading shifts at midnight.

"Thank you, happy furth of July, be safe." Kelsi said, as a customer walked away with their fireworks.

"Is it midnight yet." Jason grumbled, head down on the counter.

"About twently minutes, Zac and Vanessa should be hear any minute." Kelsi said.

"No, they called and said that Corbin and Monique are taking their shifts." Jason said.

"Oh, when did they call?" Kelsi asked.

"Like an hour ago." Jason replied, flipping a quarter over and over.

"Why did'nt you tell me?" Kelsi asked.

"Forgot." Jason shrugged.

"You remember that talk we had about communications?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She shouted, making Jason fall completly out of his stool.

"WHAT?" He shouted back.

"We never even talk anymore, cause you never listen!" She said.

"I do listen...sometimes." He said.

"YOU NEVER LISTEN, I always tell you things and you never listen!" She shouted.

"WELL...I'm a guy, you can't expect me to listen to all your dumb st..." Jason bit his tongue.

"SO NOW I'M DUMB?" She shouted.

"I never said you were dumb." He said.

"BUT YOU WERE..." She began, but suddenly the lights in the buliding went out.

Suddenly Kelsi squeeked and rushed into Jason's arms.

"So I guess we're done fighting." He said.

"Oh...be quiet and turn the lights on." She said.

"Oh...so, now I listen?" He asked, smirking.

"JUST TURN THE LIGHTS ON!" She shouted.

"Fine." He said.

He flipped a lighter on.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" She screamed, brushing the flame out.

"Well I can't see anything." Jason said.

"Well figure something out." She said.

_Shows a dark figure walk away outside of the buliding, near a fuse box. _

"Well...ummm, just stay here." Jason said, stumbling from behind the counter.

_Shows a figure creep inside of the buliding._

"Well, it's not the light switch, maybe a fuse came loose, hold up, let me check it out." He said, searching for the door.

_Shows a hand reach out and take a huge firework._

"Ok, I found the door, just stay put untill I find the fuse box." He said.

"Ok Jason, hurry." She said.

Jason walked outside where he finally had a little light.

He walked up to the fuse box and opened the cover..

_Shows a firework being set down a few feet behind Jason._

"There we are." Jason said, plugging a fuse in.

"HEY KELS I GOT IT!" He shouted, turning around.

He was staring down a lit barrel of a firework.

"...And the rockets red glare." Triple H said as the firework detonated and exploded in Jason's face.

Jason screamed and fell backwards, the flesh on his face and neck completly chared, all of his hair burnt off.

Triple H grabbed his collar and drug him to his feet, he ripped the fuse box plate off and threw Jason's face inside of it.

Kelsi was about to tell Jason to stop playing with the fireworks when the power went out again.

"Very funny." She said.

Suddenly a body came flying through the front door window.

"OH MY GOD JASON!" She scremed.

His whole head was completly black, stil smoking.

She crawled backwards tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly a sledge hammer smashed through the other door.

A shadowy figure stepped in.

"Hello Kels." He said, laughing menacingly.

"YOU MONSTER!" She scremed, crawling though the dark building as he slowly approached her.

"What's the matter, I thought you liked fireworks." He said.

She was still crawling away as his pace increased.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

He chuckled a little and raised the sledge hammer.

Suddenly Kelsi felt something behind her.

It was a bottle rocket.

She garabbed the lighter and lit it.

It shoot off and bounced off his face.

He did'nt budge, in fact, he chuckled a little.

"It's gonna take more that one bottle rocket to stop me." He said.

"Then how about a whole warehouse?" Kelsi asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

Suddenly, Kelsi lit the fuse on a bigger firework and darted off.

"THAT'S RIGHT, RUN, BUT STAY CLOSE, I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" He shouted, as she ran out of the warehouse just as it exploded.

She jumped and rolled in front of a trash can, crawling inside of it as the whole warehouse exploded in all differet colors.

She cover her ears as the explosions shook the trash can.

Suddenly someone pulled her out of the trash can and drug her away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, kicking and pulling as sparks burned her body.

"HELP, PLEASE DON'T!" She screamed.

"KELSI, KELSI, it's ok, it's ok, it's me." A familiar voice said.

"R...Ryan?" She said.

"Are you ok, we were drving by when we saw the explosions, what happened, were's Jason?" He asked.

"J...Jason's dead." She said, as Sharpay, Taylor, and Troy rushed up to her.

"Oh my God." Ryan said.

"What happened?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know, I think something accidently went off inside and Jason got traped inside." Ryan said.

"N...no, It was...it was...OH MY GOD NO!" She screamed.

Everyone looked up.

_All you can hear is a heartbeat and breathing._

"What in the world?" Taylor asked.

"K...Kelsi...what is that?" Sharpay asked.

Suddenly images and sounds ran through Troy's mind.

_A neck breaking._

_Shows a body fall._

_Show Troy roll Gabriella over, her head turns slowly to revealing a pair of white eyes._

_A harsh laugh._

Troy stumbled backwards and fell.

A shadowy figure could be made out through the flames.

_Triple H's theme song begins to play._

"T...Troy, what is that?" Ryan asked.

Troy just stared in shock as someone walked out of the fire, he walked out of the fire, he walked out the (beeeping) fire!

It was Triple H.

"Oh my God." Ryan said.

"Ummm, we need to go, like now, LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Sharpay screamed as Triple H picked up a sledge hammer.

Everyone darted off back to the car except Troy.

"COME ON!" Taylor screamed, but he just sat on the ground, a stunned look on his face.

"TROY!" Ryan screamed, as Triple H was only a few feet away.

He ran up to him and began to drag him to the car as Triple H was going faster and faster.

"RYAN HURRY!" Sharpay screamed starting the car.

Ryan shoved Troy in the back seat, he tried to jump in, but Triple H grabbed him.

"RYAN!" Sharpay screamed as the sledge hammer came down towards Ryan's head...

Well there we are, AND I WANT REVIEWS, 1 REVIEW IS'NT GOING TO CUT IT PEOPLE! If you want to find out of Ryan lives and the gang gets away, I want ten reviews.


	10. Put your mouth on the curb

"RYAN!" Sharpay screamed as the sledge hammer came down on Ryan's head.

He bearly rolled out of the way, the sledge hammer smashed a chunk of the curb away as Ryan rolled out of the way and jumped up.

"GO GO!" He shouted, running to the car.

Taylor crammed the key in the ignition as Sharpay threw the door open, but just as Ryan was about to jump in, Triple H threw the hammer at ther back of his knee, sending Ryan rolling.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Taylor screamed.

Triple H drug Ryan up and back handed him across the face over and over untill Ryan's face was literally glowing crimson.

"STOP IT PLEASE!"

Triple H was about to hit Ryan again, who had no idea where he was or what was going on at this point.

Suddenly, his arm dropped in mid air, he cocked his head to the side and slowly looked at Taylor.

He tossed Ryan aside, who was to beaten to even open his eyes.

He slowly aprroached the car.

"GO TAYLOR!" Kelsi and Sharpay screamed, but Taylor was paralyzed with fear.

"Hi." He said, leaning over and tapping the glass.

"Oh look who we've got back here, it's Troy, your lookin much better than the last time I saw ya." He said, smirking.

Troy stayed in his fetal position as Triple H turned his face to look at Ryan.

"That your new boyfriend?" He asked.

Taylor did'nt even blink.

"He's nice, you shold keep him around, since your other boy went out and got shot." He smirked.

Taylor's eyes filled with tears and fear as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh, and you must be Sharpay, I've already met this one." He said, gesturing towards Kelsi.

Suddenlly Ryan jumped on his back and tried to choke him.

Triple H slowly stood up and walked to the side of the car, Ryan still on his back.

"Hold on, gotta get this monkey off my back." He said, slamming Ryan on the hood of the car.

Ryan gasp for air and Triple H grabbed his arms, holding him on his back, as he repeatedly slammed him on the hood of the car.

Taylor suddenly awoke from the trance and started the car.

Triple H looked at her slowly, Ryan still on the hood.

"And just what are you gonna do?" He asked, dragging Ryan in front of the car.

Taylor's eyes narrowed and she gunned the motor.

Triple H grinned.

He tossed Ryan to the side and cracked his neck.

"You gonna run me over?" He asked.

"Do it Taylor." Sharpay said.

"COME ON!" Triple H said as Taylor slammed on the gas pedal.

"DIE YOU SON OF A...no." Sharpay whispered as she and eveyone else was thrusted froward.

Triple was holding the car back, bare handed.

"GO TAYLOR!" Kelsi screamed.

"THE PEDAL'S TO THE FLOOR, HE'S TOO STRONG!" She scremed.

Troy buried his face in his knees.

Smoke poured from the tires as Triple H's veins began to bulge from his arms.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" Sharpay said, as Triple H grunted, still holding the car back.

Taylor released the pedal and the car stopped.

"You...done?" Triple H asked, panting.

"Not even close." Taylor said, suddenly slamming on the pedal again.

Triple H did'nt have any reaction time this go round, he flew over the hood of the car and rolled over the roof, landing on the concrete with a thud.

"GOT HIM!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Triple H stood up.

"You've got the be freakin kidding me." Sharpay said.

But this was far from a joke.

He stumbled around the side of the car and up to Ryan.

"Roll the window down." He ordered.

Taylor shook her head.

"Fine, I'LL DO IT!" He shouted, smashing his own face through the glass.

The three girls watched in horror as he drug Ryan to the curb again, he thought for a second and an evil smirk emerged on his face.

He raised Ryan's face to his and said,"Put you mouth on the curb."

"NOOOOO!" Sharpay screamed.

He dropped Ryan and smirked at the girls.

He kicked Ryan in the ribs and picked up his hammer.

"Put your mouth on the curb." He ordered again.

"I want you to see this." He said, breaking Ryan's ankle with the sledge hammer.

"AHHHHHH, PLEASE...PLEASE...stop." Ryan pleaded.

"You wish." He said, stomping Ryan wrist, breaking that also.

"TROY DO SOMETHING!" Sharpay shouted, shaking him, but he was still in shock.

Ryan lay on the ground, shaking, his hand nearly detached from his body, his bone now visable.

Triple H drug him to his knees.

"Please don't kill me." Ryan pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh...please don't kill me...SHUT UP!" He shouted, raising the sledge hammer.

Triple H gently ran the hammer across the top of his head and found a spot he liked.

"Look, I want you to see, cause your all next." He said, turning his face away from Ryan for only a second, but that was all he needed.

Ryan threw every once of stength he had left in one carefully aimed punch, right in Triple H's...genetic jackhammer.

"AHHH, BITCH!" Triple H screamed, falling to his knees as Ryan drug himself to the car.

Sharpay rushed out to help Ryan, but before she could reach him, Triple H bashed him in the back of the head.

Sharpay drug Ryan to the car and drug him in.

"GO!" She screamed.

Taylor speed off as Triple H smashed the back tail light out.

He stared at the car as they drove away, sure they were gone, but the damage had been done.

"Ryan, Ryan, come on Ry, stay with me." Sharpay said frantically, stroking his cheek as she tried to revive him.

"Please, stay with me." She said.

Taylor speed towards the hospital.

"Ryan...Ryan..." Sharpay whispered.

Suddenly Ryan sat up, gasping for air.

"RYAN, Oh my god, oh my god, it's ok, your gonna be ok." She said.

"C...c...c..." Was all Ryan could get out, his head fell back in her lap, his eyes were still open, but his world was black.

"Ry...Ryan." Sharpay whipered.

Nothing.

"He's not breathing, HE'S NOT BREATHING!" She screamed hysterically.


	11. The dark of night

"RYAN!" Sharpay screamed as the sledge hammer came down on Ryan's head.

He bearly rolled out of the way, the sledge hammer smashed a chunk of the curb away as Ryan rolled out of the way and jumped up.

"GO GO!" He shouted, running to the car.

Taylor crammed the key in the ignition as Sharpay threw the door open, but just as Ryan was about to jump in, Triple H threw the hammer at ther back of his knee, sending Ryan rolling.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Taylor screamed.

Triple H drug Ryan up and back handed him across the face over and over untill Ryan's face was literally glowing crimson.

"STOP IT PLEASE!"

Triple H was about to hit Ryan again, who had no idea where he was or what was going on at this point.

Suddenly, his arm dropped in mid air, he cocked his head to the side and slowly looked at Taylor.

He tossed Ryan aside, who was to beaten to even open his eyes.

He slowly aprroached the car.

"GO TAYLOR!" Kelsi and Sharpay screamed, but Taylor was paralyzed with fear.

"Hi." He said, leaning over and tapping the glass.

"Oh look who we've got back here, it's Troy, your lookin much better than the last time I saw ya." He said, smirking.

Troy stayed in his fetal position as Triple H turned his face to look at Ryan.

"That your new boyfriend?" He asked.

Taylor did'nt even blink.

"He's nice, you shold keep him around, since your other boy went out and got shot." He smirked.

Taylor's eyes filled with tears and fear as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh, and you must be Sharpay, I've already met this one." He said, gesturing towards Kelsi.

Suddenlly Ryan jumped on his back and tried to choke him.

Triple H slowly stood up and walked to the side of the car, Ryan still on his back.

"Hold on, gotta get this monkey off my back." He said, slamming Ryan on the hood of the car.

Ryan gasp for air and Triple H grabbed his arms, holding him on his back, as he repeatedly slammed him on the hood of the car.

Taylor suddenly awoke from the trance and started the car.

Triple H looked at her slowly, Ryan still on the hood.

"And just what are you gonna do?" He asked, dragging Ryan in front of the car.

Taylor's eyes narrowed and she gunned the motor.

Triple H grinned.

He tossed Ryan to the side and cracked his neck.

"You gonna run me over?" He asked.

"Do it Taylor." Sharpay said.

"COME ON!" Triple H said as Taylor slammed on the gas pedal.

"DIE YOU SON OF A...no." Sharpay whispered as she and eveyone else was thrusted froward.

Triple was holding the car back, bare handed.

"GO TAYLOR!" Kelsi screamed.

"THE PEDAL'S TO THE FLOOR, HE'S TOO STRONG!" She scremed.

Troy buried his face in his knees.

Smoke poured from the tires as Triple H's veins began to bulge from his arms.

"HE'S A MONSTER!" Sharpay said, as Triple H grunted, still holding the car back.

Taylor released the pedal and the car stopped.

"You...done?" Triple H asked, panting.

"Not even close." Taylor said, suddenly slamming on the pedal again.

Triple H did'nt have any reaction time this go round, he flew over the hood of the car and rolled over the roof, landing on the concrete with a thud.

"GOT HIM!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Triple H stood up.

"You've got the be freakin kidding me." Sharpay said.

But this was far from a joke.

He stumbled around the side of the car and up to Ryan.

"Roll the window down." He ordered.

Taylor shook her head.

"Fine, I'LL DO IT!" He shouted, smashing his own face through the glass.

The three girls watched in horror as he drug Ryan to the curb again, he thought for a second and an evil smirk emerged on his face.

He raised Ryan's face to his and said,"Put you mouth on the curb."

"NOOOOO!" Sharpay screamed.

He dropped Ryan and smirked at the girls.

He kicked Ryan in the ribs and picked up his hammer.

"Put your mouth on the curb." He ordered again.

"I want you to see this." He said, breaking Ryan's ankle with the sledge hammer.

"AHHHHHH, PLEASE...PLEASE...stop." Ryan pleaded.

"You wish." He said, stomping Ryan wrist, breaking that also.

"TROY DO SOMETHING!" Sharpay shouted, shaking him, but he was still in shock.

Ryan lay on the ground, shaking, his hand nearly detached from his body, his bone now visable.

Triple H drug him to his knees.

"Please don't kill me." Ryan pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"Oh...please don't kill me...SHUT UP!" He shouted, raising the sledge hammer.

Triple H gently ran the hammer across the top of his head and found a spot he liked.

"Look, I want you to see, cause your all next." He said, turning his face away from Ryan for only a second, but that was all he needed.

Ryan threw every once of stength he had left in one carefully aimed punch, right in Triple H's...genetic jackhammer.

"AHHH, BITCH!" Triple H screamed, falling to his knees as Ryan drug himself to the car.

Sharpay rushed out to help Ryan, but before she could reach him, Triple H bashed him in the back of the head.

Sharpay drug Ryan to the car and drug him in.

"GO!" She screamed.

Taylor speed off as Triple H smashed the back tail light out.

He stared at the car as they drove away, sure they were gone, but the damage had been done.

"Ryan, Ryan, come on Ry, stay with me." Sharpay said frantically, stroking his cheek as she tried to revive him.

"Please, stay with me." She said.

Taylor speed towards the hospital.

"Ryan...Ryan..." Sharpay whispered.

Suddenly Ryan sat up, gasping for air.

"RYAN, Oh my god, oh my god, it's ok, your gonna be ok." She said.

"C...c...c..." Was all Ryan could get out, his head fell back in her lap, his eyes were still open, but his world was black.

"Ry...Ryan." Sharpay whipered.

Nothing.

"He's not breathing, HE'S NOT BREATHING!" She screamed hysterically.

Taylor was bearly able to steer the car as Sharpay screamed hysterically in the back.

_"Please don't leave me Ryan." _She thought

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She screamed, unable to hold it in anymore.

Kelsi took the wheel as Taylor turned to look at her fallen love.

"Don't die, please, I need you Ryan, I love you" Taylor said, reaching out and taking his hand.

Suddenly Ryan sucked in the tiniest breath of life.

"He's breathing, GO GO!" Sharpay said, as they raced to the hospital.

"COME ON RYAN, BREATH DAMN IT!" Sharpay said, applying CPR.

Ryan sucked in more oxygen.

"Don't let our Ryan die." Taylor said.

Ryan was taking in steady breaths now as Sharpay rocked him.

"Come on Ry, stay with me, stay with me." She said.

"Troy, are you ok?" Kelsi asked.

Troy just stared at Ryan.

"Why did'nt you help him?" Sharpay whispered.

"WELL?"

Troy buried his hands in his face and cried.

"I...I'm sorry." He choked out.

"I...I'm sorry." Sharpay said, reaching out to him, but he shoved her hand away and pointed to Ryan.

"Ryan." She whispered.

Suddenly Ryan cried out a little.

"H...he's gonna kill me, don't let him kill me." He cried.

Sharpay held him tightly and rocked him.

"He's not gonna get you, your safe now, your safe now."

"No, he's still out there, he's gonna get me."

"No he's not, I promise."

Ryan buried his face in her shoulder and cried.

"Don't let him get me, don't let him get me." He reapeated over and over.

Sharpay rocked him and cried as Taylor raced to the hospital.

"Am...am I gonna die?" Ryan asked.

"No, your gonna live, I promise." She said.

"D...don't let him get me." Ryan whispered on last time before passing out.

"HURRY TAYLOR!" Sharpay said.

Taylor pulled into thr hospital parking lot and raced to the front of the building.

She threw her door open and rushed inside.

"HELP, HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed as several people jumped up and raced to her.

In only seconds several hospital personale were placing Ryan on a stretcher and racing him inside, it all happened so fast, Sharpay could'nt even follow, she collapsed on the ground and cried.

This was all a bad dream, it was hortible, Chad and Gabriella ha just died three months ago, Jason a few hours ago, now Ryan...her, Ryan.

Suddenly Sharpay found a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close.

It was Troy.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear as she found a small place of comfort in his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her, he would never let her go, never, she knew that as she cried into his shoulder.

"I...I...c...can't...lose...m...my...Ry...an." She choked out between sobs.

"Your not going to lose anyone, I promise, look at me." He said, gently rasing her chin with his finger.

"Your not going to lose your brother, I promise." He said, looking her square in the eye.

She buried her face in his chest, she wanted to belive him, she wanted to know that Ryan was going to come walking out, with his usual bright smile, and then they could all go home...together, but it did'nt work that way.

Sharpay suddenly shoved Troy away and ran, she ran and ran, she did'nt know why or where, but even when Troy called after her, "Please comeback." she would'nt listen, she covered her ears, and ran, ran from all her problems, into the dark of night.

Troy limped after her but it was useless, his speed was gone, it was hopeless, Sharpay was long gone.

"D...don't...go." He said, falling to his knees, hand out stretched, tears in his eyes, as she diappered into the dark of night.

"What's she doing?" Kelsi asked.

"She's gone." Troy said.

"This is my fault...THIS IS MY FAULT!" He screamed, grabbing his head and squeezed.

"TROY STOP!" Kelsi said, trying to pull his hands from his head.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted, shoving her away.

He puched the back window of the car over and over until it cracked and shattered.

"STOP!" Kelsi shouted.

But Troy only hit the car harder, over and over.

Kelsi colapsed on the ground crying, as Troy beat the hood of the car.

"TROY!" Taylor shouted, from the hospital doors.

He looked up, sheer rage in his eyes.

"Where's Shar, what are you doing?" She asked.

"T...Taylor...that's, that's not Troy." Kelsi said.

"Troy..." Taylor said, slowly approaching him.

"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, turning and walking away.

"TROY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Taylor screamed.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT MOTHER(beep)!" He shouted.

"NOOO, PLEASE COME BACK!" Taylor shouted.

Troy shook his head and stormed away, leaving it all behind.

Taylor bit her lip, and looked around desperately.

She shook her head and darted off inside of the hospital.

She rushed into the elevator and up to Ryan's room.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A nurse asked her.

"My boyfriends in there." She said pating.

"Ok, hold on." The nurse said, buzzing her in the room.

Taylor rushed in and began to knock on the door the doctors took Ryan in.

No body answered, she pressed her ear to the door, she could hear someone talking.

"...and afterwards we can replace it with a mechanical component, after extensive rehab that is." One voice said.

"T...Taylor..." The other voice said, this one Taylor recognized.

"RYAN!" She shouted banging on the door.

"Open it." Ryan whispered.

The doctor obliged and let Taylor in the room, who rushed up to Ryan and hugged him.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, we're gonna need your answer within the next five minutes." The doctor said, walking away and closing the door behind him.

"T...Taylor...they want to amputate my hand." He whispered, a few tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh my god." She whispered, talking his other hand in hers.

"I...I don't know what to do...I...I'm scared Taylor."

"Don't worry baby, I'll be right here, the whole time, I promise." She said, kissing his hand.

Ryan looked up at her with his sad eyes, causing her to begin to cry also.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry." He whispered, brushing her tears away.

Suddenly a horrific scream roared down the corridor of the hospital.

Taylor and Ryan both looked up.

"What the hell was that?" She whispered.

"I...don't know." Ryan said, struggling for oxgen.

Taylor slowly approached the door.

"Baby no." Ryan whispered as she opened the door slowly.

Suddenly, the doctors body came sliding down the hallway, a trail of blood left under his, causing Taylor to jump back and land at the foot of the bed.

"T...Taylor...what was that?" Ryan asked.

She shook her head.

Suddenly foot steps could be heard.

Taylor rushed to Ryan's side, and cuddled in to him, shaking.

The foot steps stopped and Ryan and Taylor's eyes grew huge.

Triple H was standing in the door way smirking.

For the love of god review! I have this plot already drawn up, it can go either way if these two live or die, so for one of the first times in fanfic history...you, that's right, YOU, get to decide the fate of Ryan and Taylor, should they die, should they live, you tell me! But remember, even if they live now, they still might die later, or someone else could die, who knows what I'll do, hell I don't even know! j/k, so vote(AND REVIEW!) now!


	12. Game Over: Part 1

_The foot steps stopped and Ryan and Taylor's eyes grew huge._

_Triple H was standing in the door way smirking._

He looked at them casually, he walked in and looked around the room.

"Nice room, say, you gonna finish that?" He asked, taking a bottled water off the table next to Ryan.

"Please...please just leave her alone, please just take me." Ryan said.

Triple H chuckled.

"You kids seem to be under impression that I want to hurt you." He said.

"Taylor narrowed her eyes,"You bastard."

He smirked again.

"I'll...cut you a deal." He chuckled, looking a Ryan's hand.

"Anything, just don't hurt her." Ryan said.

"I want you to take me to Troy Bolton, now." He said.

"Never." Taylor said.

"I...I can't." Ryan said.

"Well then, we'll have to negotiate." He said.

"Don't..."Taylor began, but he jumped at her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ryan shouted, standing, only to get punched back down.

"So, how about now?" He asked, wrapping her head under his arm.

"Ryan...Ryan don't." She gasped.

"Please stop." Ryan said, tears filling his eyes.

"Then talk." He said.

"Don't." Taylor whispered, almost unconscious.

"PLEASE!" Ryan shouted.

Triple H sighed and dropped Taylor, she fell to the floor gasping.

"Ok, how about renegotiating?" He asked, smasing a glass case with his fist and pulling out a scalpel.

"Look at what we have hear, restraints." He said.

He back handed Ryan, causing him to fall back on the bed, Taylor was still on the floor gasping for air.

He pulled a leather strap over Ryan's arms, securing it tight.

Then another over his hands and legs.

"Welll well, looks like your all tied up, now, you wanna help me find your friend?" He asked.

"N...no way." Ryan said.

"Ok." He said.

He ripped Ryan's shirt off.

"Let's see just what your made of." He said.

"No...please...don't, stop...STOP!" Ryan shouted.

He carefully drove the blade into Ryan's chest.

"Ugh...wh...Ryan...RYAN!" Taylor screamed.

"Shhh, please, this is a very delicate procedure." He said.

"AHHHHHH, TAYLOR RUN!" Ryan screamed.

"STOP, PLEASE!" She shouted.

"Ok ok, fine." He said, dropping the scalpel.

"This is'nt that fun anyway, you two bore me, at least the girl with the fireworks put up a fight." He said.

"Stop, just don't hurt him anymore, I'm begging you." Taylor cried, bowing at his feet.

"Look at this, she thinks I'm a king, do you?" He asked Ryan.

"You...are piece of sh..." Ryan began, but before he could finish he wrapped his hand around his throat and shoved Taylor against the wall.

"LOOK, YOU THINK I ENJOY THIS?" He shouted.

"YOU THINK I WANNA SEE YOU DIE?"

"NO! BUT YOU TWO ARE TOO DAMN STUPID TO TELL ME WHERE BOLTON IS!" He shouted.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" Taylor shouted.

"Oh, you don't do you?" He asked.

"We'll see." He said.

"We don't know, we really don't." She said.

"Shut up." He said, he pulled out two small pads and rubbed them together.

"Oh my God." Taylor whispered.

"Clear...you little bitch." He said, slamming the two pads against Ryan's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan screamed as thousand of volts of electricity were shot through his body.

"OK! OK I'LL TAKE YOU TO HIM JUST STOP STOP STOP!" Taylor screamed.

"No, no I like this game." He said.

Ryan could'nt even scream anymore, his body was shaking violently as Triple H held the pads tightly to his face.

"STOOOOP NOOOO!" Taylor screamed, kicking and punching him.

"Are you willing to do what I asked?"

"YOUR KILLING HIM!" She shouted.

"That's not what I asked." He said.

"YES, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST STOP!"

"Good girl." He said, realeasing the pads of Ryan's face.

Taylor rushed up to him,"Come on baby, breath, come on, BREATH!"

"Now Taylor you are gonna take me to him, right?" He asked.

"BREATH, come on." She said applying CPR.

Triple H smiled and walked out of the room, he walked into the hallway and picked up his sledge hammer.

"There, come on." She said as Ryan began to slowly breath again.

"I think it's time for an upgrade." Triple H said to himself, he tossed the sledge hammer to the side and picked up a black duffle bag.

"Ryan, please stay with me." She said, stroking his face.

"Tay...you...you have to go." He whispered.

"No, he's gone, your safe now, I promise, just me me get you out of these things." She said trying to undo the straps.

"Taylor...I'm...cold." He said.

"No, don't say that, just wait we can get out of here, together, we can go find Troy, and Sharpay, and Kelsi..." She began.

"And Gabriella and Chad." He whispered.

"Yes baby, and Gabbi and Chad, and we can all go watch the fireworks together." She said, still trying to free him.

"Then we can go home...just us..." He said.

"Yes, just us." She said.

"And we can lay under the the stars." He said.

"Anything you want baby." She said, she tried one last time to pulled the strap free but it would'nt come off.

"I can't do it, I'm so sorry." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, it's ok, you...just go on, I just need to rest, that's all." He said.

"No Ryan you need..." But before she could finish the sound of a chainsaw starting in the hallway cut her off...

1 chapter left, who's gonna survive?


End file.
